Weak
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: "Kau lemah. Kau bukan ilusionis lagi. Aku bergabung dengan Varia bukan untuk bekerja dengan yang lemah" katanya dingin. "Bel-senpai, aku bisa coba lagi. Beri aku kesempatan!" suaraku mulai pecah, tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau aku harus berpisah dengannya malam ini juga. Namun samasekali tidak ada kepedulian dari wajahnya, malah ia berjalan menjauh dariku. B26.YAOI. R&R?


Akhirnya bikin fic lagi, setelah hiatus sekian lama.. :'D

Ini fic dibikin pas lagi sedih, jadi ampuni saya kalau readers gak tersentuh sama ceritanya..soalnya kalau udah sedih gini saya mati rasa. baca fic yang seneng juga bawaannya sedih. haha. *abaikan.

Hmm...apa lagi ya? Oh! Warning! typo,geje, and **YAOI.** kali ini B26

berikut keterangan panggilan2nya:

taicho : kapten (buat squalo pokoknya)

nee-san : ...(buat lussu pokoknya)

senpai : senior (pasti taulah.)

bossu : boss (si xanxus)

shisho : master (buat mukuro)

Cerita ini berdasarkan **Fran's P.O.V.**

Enjoy..

.

.

* * *

"Kira-kira ada 100 penyusup di sebelah barat, habisi semuanya nanti malam" kata taicho kepada kami.

_Sigh_.. Lagi-lagi misi yang membosankan..

.

Tengah pukul 11 pagi saat Squalo-taicho mengumpulkan kami di ruang _meeting_ dimana terdapat meja bundar yang besar dan 10 tempat duduk mengitarinya sehingga terkesan sangat mewah. Memang semua barang yang kami punya disini merupakan hasil rampok dari Millifiore, jadi tak heran segalanya terkesan 'tingkat atas'.

Oh ya, 'kami' yang di maksud adalah aku dan Bel-senpai.

Aku dan pangeran gagal duduk bersebelahan sedangkan taicho duduk di seberang kami persis.

"Masih ada banyak waktu kalau begitu" kataku setelah melihat jam dinding di ruangan yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih 3 menit. Untung saja masih ada waktu untuk tidur siang, rasanya aku masih menyimpan penat dari misi yang sebelumnya.

"_Sharky_, aku mau ganti partner!" kata senpai tiba-tiba,

Ganti partner? Memangnya bisa?

.

"Voi! Kenapa memangnya?" tanya kapten strategi sembari sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas misi dari bossu.

Aku menatap senpai,

"Aku hanya bosan dengan kodok ini. Dia gak pernah ngapa-ngapain saat misi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari dulu aku yang bunuh orang, aku yang mengerjakan semuanya. Dia hanya buat laporan dan mencantumkan namanya disana."

"Senpai pangeran gagal, kau gak pernah kasih kesempatan membunuh untukku" kusela perbincangan mereka, membuat senpai menatapku balik

"Kau terlalu lemah!"

"Voi! Berhenti bertengkar dan bubar!"

"Pangeran mau ganti partner!" kata senpai masih keras kepala.

"Aku sibuk, bocah" Squalo-taicho memberi tatapan serius ke Bel-senpai lalu beralih ke pekerjaannya.

"Aku terima siapa saja kecuali dia!" ia menunjukku,

Hah. Tidak mungkin.

"Levi juga?" aku menggodanya,

"Gak termasuk" koreksi si pangeran gagal

"Berarti bukan 'siapa saja', senpai bodoh" **STAB****.**

Dua pisau berhasil meluncur ke topi kodoku, "Taicho, Bel-senpai menyiksaku"

"Urus sendiri, bocah kodok"

"Ushishishi"

"Gak lucu, pangeran gagal" **STAB. STAB.**

"Pangeran gak gagal! Jadi gimana, Squalo?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Tampaknya senpai serius dengan soal 'ganti partner' ini. Sebosan itukah dia padaku?

"Bilang ke bossu" jawab si _rain guardian_

"Baiklah," makhluk pirang itu bergegas keluar ruangan,

Aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa dia mau ganti partner? Apa dia suka seseorang? Mungkin dia suka dengan taicho. Kan mereka sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama. 'Hidup bersama' dalam artian satu organisasi. Atau memang ia bicara jujur kalau dia bosan denganku? Tapi aku tidak bosan melihatnya, kok. Mungkin karena aku suka padanya, lalu kalau begitu..

Dia tidak menyukaiku balik?

"Mehh" dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku

"Voi! Ngapain kau, bocah?" ah, aku lupa ada taicho,

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok, taicho bodoh"

"VOIII!" kulambaikan tangan padanya lalu bergegas keluar mengikuti senpai yang sepertinya mau ke kamar bossu,

.

Kamar bossu terletak di paling pojok kiri, dilanjutkan dengan kamar Squalo-taicho, Levi, Luss nee-san, Bel-senpai, lalu aku. Dan disebelah kamarku terdapat satu ruang lagi yang merupakan ruangan terakhir dilantai dua yaitu ruang _meeting_, dimana Squalo-taicho berada sekarang.

"Kau ngapain?" senpai berhenti dan menghadapku

"Senpai mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tentu saja urusanku juga, pangeran gagal. Aku kan partnermu,"

"Gak lagi, ushishishi" Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan masuk ke kamar bossu

Rasa penasaran masih menghantuiku hingga membuatku nekat berdiri di depan kamar bossu untuk menguping mereka.

* * *

"Ganti partner?"

"Ya,"

"Dengan siapa, sampah?" terdengar suara bossu agak kesal

"Tentu saja bukan Squalo," ternyata senpai tidak suka taicho

"Siapa"

"Uhm..."

"Jangan membuatku menunggu" Kalau bukan taicho dan Levi, yang tersisa...Lussu?

"Hmmm..." sepertinya Bel-senpai sedang memikirkan seseorang yang tepat untuknya, sedangkan terdengar dari sini bossu sedang menelan vodkanya.

.

"Sendiri saja"

Whoa, sendiri?

.

"Terserah, sampah"

"Ushishishi~ makasih, bossu!" Ia langsung membuka pintu dan nyaris mengenai mukaku. Untungnya aku berbalik dan berdiri disamping pintu dengan cepat,

"Sekarang pangeran bekerja sendiri!" aku menatapnya,

"Bekerja sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada monoton, berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Yeah, jadi aku gak perlu mengurusmu lagi! Ushishishishishi~"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan misi nanti malam?"

"Kau saja yang pergi, itu 'kan misimu" jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang kepala lalu pergi ke ruang meeting. Sepertinya mau memberitakan 'kabar baik' untuk Squalo-taicho.

Jadi mulai hari ini aku bekerja sendirian? Menjalankan segala misi sendirian?

"Tentu saja, Tekadku sudah bulat" terdengar suaranya dengan jelas dari ruang meeting itu karena pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Voi! Kenapa harus bekerja sendiri?"

"Dia lemah, kalau aku bekerja sendiri, aku gak usah repot-repot mengurus dia lagi"

"Kau merepotkan saja, bocah!"

"Ushishishi siapkan misi solo pertamaku, _sharky_!" dengan pose yang sama ia pun meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia terdengar senang sekali bekerja sendiri..  
Terlalu senang sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Lagipula aku gak butuh ucapan itu.

"Oi," panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah taicho. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan menatapku,

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau mau berpartner dengan siapa?" tanyanya seraya mematikan lampu ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Levi dan Lussuria terlalu mesum untuk remaja seumuranku. Aku tidak ingin berpartner dengan siapapun selain senpai. Tapi kini senpai sudah bekerja sendiri, maka aku akan bekerja sendiri juga

"Aku sendiri juga"

"Jadi siapa yang pergi malam ini?"

"Aku" jawabku. Membunuh seratus orang bukanlah tipeku. Dulu, senpai yang selalu melakukannya, tapi malam ini adalah misi solo pertamaku juga kesempatan pertamaku membunuh seseorang. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Varia kalau aku illusionis handal yang bisa membunuh orang.

"Tch. Bocah-bocah merepotkan" lelaki yang lebih tua itu berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Sial.." gumamku pelan.

Dua jam telah berlalu, sesekali aku mengintip keluar dari lubang kunci pintuku. Terlihat senpai sedang memberitahukan semuanya kalau kini ia kerja sendiri, tanpaku. Begitu terus setiap kali aku mengintip, sampai-sampai Squalo-taicho mengancam membunuhnya kalau ia bicara seperti itu lagi.

Se-begitu senangnya 'kah senpai membunuh orang, tanpaku?  
Membuat laporan tanpa namaku disana?  
Melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa aku mengejeknya?

_Sigh_

Belum sehari saja aku sudah merasa kesepian tanpanya. Apa kau juga merasakan itu, Bel-senpai? Seperti ada sesuatu yang biasa kita lakukan namun hilang begitu saja?

'_Tentu saja enggak, ushishishi...' _Ku tiru omongannya dalam pikiranku.

Tak pernah mengira akan begitu kehilangan seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya menganggap orang itu sebagai pengganggu, tapi begitu pengganggu itu tidak ada, rasanya.. Sepi.

Ku baringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Mungkin perasaan sepi dan penatku hilang kalau aku tidur. Lagipula masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum misinya dimulai.

Misi solo pertamaku, membunuh seratus orang. Membunuh tanpa nama senpai didalamnya rasanya ada yang kurang.

.

.

* * *

"Hoaam.." akhirnya terbangun juga dari tidur yang tak bermimpi. Ku lihat jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul 9.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku bergegas mandi. Lalu memakai seragam Varia-ku dan bersiap untuk keluar sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Senpai?"

"Cepat turun ke bawah dan makan" suruhnya, sama sekali tak ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan menyuruhku. Kita bukan partner lagi, pangeran gagal"

"Kodok bodoh, kita partner." terkejut mendengarnya, kutatap orang didepanku

Partner? Kok bisa?

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah bossu tahu kau bekerja sendiri, ia berubah pikiran dan membatalkan semuanya. Dia bilang dia gak mau mencari pengganti _mist guardian_ lagi"

Tidak seperti sifat bossu yang biasanya, ia tidak pernah berubah pikiran setelah bicara sesuatu. Artinya ia selalu sudah memikirkan matang-matang keputusannya. Walau terdengar bodoh pada awalnya, pada akhirnya ia membuat mulut kita berbentuk 'O' dan mengerti mengapa ia memutuskan hal itu dari dulu.

Dan satu lagi, aku tidak lemah. Dasar bossu bodoh.

"Oh" lalu kami turun ke bawah, ke dapur untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Untungnya _gaylord_ masih ada di sana.

.

"Luss nee-san, aku mau scramble egg"

"Ok. Bel-chan mau apa?"

"Gak" jawabnya dingin sambil memoles pisau miliknya.

"Senpai, kau sebaiknya makan"

"Jangan sembarang menyuruh pangeran!"

"Pangeran? Pangeran gagal?" **STAB**

"Ow" pisau aneh itu menancap dipunggungku, namun kali ini terasa berbeda hingga nyaris saja aku mengeluarkan sedikit emosi dari wajah.

Kenapa sakit sekali? Tidak pernah aku merasakan ini

"Ah! Franny! Kau berdarah!" teriak Lussuria yang memperhatikan punggungku.

Aku berdarah? Ada apa ini?

"Hanya ilusi. Cepat masak pesananku" kataku mencoba untuk bersikap normal layaknya diriku yang biasanya. Ia mengangguk dan melanjutkan memasak.

Aku melihat ke arah lain dan mencoba menutupi lukaku pakai ilusi namun tak berhasil.

Aneh sekali, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ilusi. Ku coba terus menerus namun tetap terasa sakit.

Aku mulai panik, kemana semua ilusi yang telah kupelajari sejak ku kecil? Tidak mungkin bisa hilang hanya dalam setengah hari

"Fran-chan, ini _scramble egg-_nya~" ia menaruh piring pesananku.

Ok. Baiknya aku cepat makan dan pergi menjalankan misi.

Ku cicipi sedikit, namun tak ada rasanya sama sekali. Bukan hambar, lebih seperti makan angin, namun setiap kali aku memasukkannya kedalam mulut, telur itu semakin habis seperti normal. Apa dia sengaja menjahiliku?

"Um, Luss nee-san" panggilku,

"Hm?"

"Ada apa dengan telurnya?" Ia mengangkat piringku dan menatap _scramble eg_g itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,"

"Cepat habiskan. Pangeran gak suka menunggu" Bel-senpai mengarahkan pisaunya padaku. Terpaksa, dengan perasaan aneh aku menghabiskan makanan itu dan pergi menjalankan misi.

* * *

"Ah, banyak sekali orangnya" gumamku. Melompat dari ranting ke ranting, akhirnya kami berhenti setelah menemukan beberapa penyusup.

Aku melompat ke ranting lain, duduk diam menonton senpai membunuh orang-orang.

"Oi Fran!" panggil partnerku

"Ya, senpai?"

"Bantu pangeran kalau gak mau dianggap lemah!" ia menoleh padaku lalu membuka _box weapon-_nya.

"Ok senpai" aku melompat ke ranting dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Berjaga-jaga dibelakangnya, memegang _hell ring_ dan _box weapon_. Berharap ilusiku berhasil kali ini.

Lalu ada seorang penyusup melompat ke arahku dengan pedang yang besar ditangannya.  
Ah, ini kesempatanku.

Aku coba membuat ilusi disekujur badanku dan senpai sebagai proteksi, karena menurutku proteksi adalah hal yang utama sebelum bertarung.

.

_**SRING!**_

.

"Ah!" orang itu berhasil menggoreskan pedangnya pada lengan kananku yang kini terluka parah, untungnya _Visone Tempesta_ milik senpai langsung membunuh orang itu sebelum ia melukaiku lebih lanjut.

"Senpai, ilusiku gak berfungsi" ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku coba membuat ilusi sedaritadi tapi gak berhasil juga"

"Tch. Kodok gak berguna. Sana sembunyi!" suruhnya sambil tetap bertarung. Kuangkat kakiku untuk melompat turun dari ranting lalu bersembunyi disemak-semak, menunggu senpai menyelesaikan misi.

Melihat mayat-mayat yang berjatuhan, ku tatap seniorku itu. Semoga ia baik-baik saja diatas sana tanpa ilusiku.  
.

Marah, kecewa, bingung, perasaanku tercampur jadi satu.

Aku ini Fran, ilusionis paling hebat kedua setelah shisho. Kenapa ilusiku tidak berjalan samasekali? Apa ada alat anti ilusi di sekitar sini? Tapi saat tadi senpai menancapkan pisau padaku di dapur juga tidak berfungsi.

Bel-senpai melompat turun dan berjalan ke arahku, saat itulah aku mulai sadar kalau misi kami telah selesai. "Fran," kini sudah kedua kalinya nama asliku terucap dari mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini kemaskan barang-barangmu. Aku akan beritahu ini ke Squalo"

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang ke mastermu" kedua mataku terbuka lebar mendengar omongannya,

Tidak! aku tidak mau ke sana! Aku mau sama senpai!

"Kenapa?" kuangkat kepalaku hingga mataku bertemu dengannya

"Kau lemah. Kau bukan ilusionis lagi. Aku bergabung dengan Varia bukan untuk bekerja dengan yang lemah" katanya dingin.

"Bel-senpai, aku bisa coba lagi. Beri aku kesempatan!" suaraku mulai pecah, tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau aku harus berpisah dengannya malam ini juga. Namun samasekali tidak ada kepedulian dari wajahnya, malah ia berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Dasar pangeran gagal! Dengarkan aku!" kucoba untuk meraih perhatiannya, tapi gagal. Bel-senpai sama sekali tak menoleh.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum aku menyesalinya. "Bel-senpai, aku mencintaimu!"

Tak terhenti sama sekali, kini ia sudah hampir lenyap dari pandanganku.

Air mata mengalir deras dikedua pipiku. Aku tak berharap banyak, hanya untuk hidup lebih lama bersamamu, senpai! Ku hapus setiap air yang keluar dari mataku, namun percuma saja, mereka tetap keluar begitu saja.

Semua kenangan bersama senpai terputar dalam pikiranku. Tawanya yang aneh..entah mengapa itu membuatku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Berakhir sudah semua harapanku. Berbulan-bulan aku mencoba tapi semuanya lenyap seketika dalam satu malam.

.

Heh..Dunia memang tidak adil ya, senpai?

.

Lalu ia pun lenyap dan perlahan-lahan kabut hitam membuat kabur pandanganku. Ilusi? Apa ini ilusiku? tapi aku tidak meminta kabut. Atau mungkin ini shisho?

Sekejap akhirnya pandanganku menjadi hitam legam.

Jantungku masih berdetak, paru-paruku masih meminta udara segar, namun aku tak pingsan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku terbuka lebar.  
.

Apa ini? Dimana aku?  
.

Lalu ku coba membuka kedua mataku

Tembok putih, lemari buku, alarm kuning, jam dinding, jendela yang terbuka lebar..  
.

Ini kamarku.  
.

Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi

.

.

* * *

Aku menghela nafas lega, ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Aku masih bersama Varia, masih seorang ilusio-

Ilusiku! hampir saja aku lupa!

Aku pikirkan sebuah fantasi dan mencoba membuat ilusinya. Sebuah taman bunga yang indah terlukis di dinding kamarku. Berhasil. Lebih dari sekedar berhasil, sempurna. Seperti yang kubayangkan.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas lega. Aku masih seorang ilusionis.

Ku lihat jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, beberapa jam lagi sebelum aku pergi untuk misi solo pertamaku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur sebelum seseorang membuka pintu, membuatku berhenti.

"Ushishishi, kodok" ia tersenyum lebar

"Apa?"

"Kita partner lagi! Ushishishi~" Biar ku tebak, pasti atas perintah bossu.

"Bossu yang suruh?" senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Bossu? Tentu saja pangeran yang mau!" mataku terbuka lebar mendengar kata-katanya. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat

"Pangeran bosan kalau gak ada kodok" Bel-senpai kembali tersenyum padaku.

Secara sadar tidak sadar, aku berlari padanya dan memeluknya dan menciumnya-  
.

Apa! Apa yang kulakukan!

Aku menarik diriku dari dirinya. Kaget. Senpai pun juga. Senyumnya sekali lagi hilang dari wajahnya.

Oh tidak. Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Dia benar-benar akan membenciku..

.

Oh tidak..

.

"Senpai, aku gak bermaksud-" dengan kasar ia menabrakkan bibirnya padaku lalu menarik dirinya lagi,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Fran" ia tersenyum, namun kali ini berbeda. Tidak seperti senyum ejekan, tapi senyuman yang membawa ketenangan, polos namun memegang sebuah janji.

.

"Lagipula aku juga sadar. Kau lemah, jadi aku harus menjagamu. Ushishishishi~"

"Aku gak lemah, senpai bodoh"

.

* * *

Revieew?


End file.
